Choices and Consequences
by maryshine
Summary: A choice Arthur and Ariadne make changes their whole lives.


**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Inception or anything else! **

**This is my first story based on a movie. If there is a squeal to the movie, I think Arthur should be the protagonist. Therefore you won't see much of Cobb in this story. Let me know your thoughts to my story. This story will only consist of three chapters. **

* * *

Arthur picked up his suite case from the conveyor belt. He nodded to Cobbs as his partner disappeared into the crowd. Arthur felt a wave of happiness for his friend. Dom was finally able to go home to his family. Perhaps now Cobb could resume his life.

A man in a suit interrupted Arthur's thoughts. He was reading a newspaper, trying to blend in. Despite the new haircut, the mustache and the tan job Arthur recognized him right away. He was known around Cobb and Arthur simply as "Charles." He was one of the many muscles hired by Coboll Engineering. Arthur's throat went dry. Although airport security was tight, the CEO of Coboll Engineering was very powerful and probably was able to get his men in with weapons.

Quickly Arthur looked around for his remaining coworkers. Saito was still on his phone, Yusuf was texting and Eames was putting his bags on a cart. Arthur coughed loudly. Eames looked up. Arthur motioned towards Charles. Eames followed Arthur's glance, and cursed. Abandoning his luggage Eames walked towards Yusuf and knocked his phone out of his hand. The phone broke into pieces.

"Sorry, Mate."

"What the hell?" Yusuf hissed, bending down to pick up his phone.

"Here let me help you." Eames bended down to help pick up the broken phone and started to mutter something incoherently. Understanding what Eames was saying, Yusuf abandoned his phone and quickly walked towards the left of the airport. Eames looked at Arthur again, nodded and went to the right. Arthur turned around to glance at Saito. By the look on Saito's face Arthur had deduced that Saito was well aware of the situation. Saito quickly placed his phone in his pocket and walked away. Arthur was all alone.

Charles took his phone out of his coat pocket and made a call.

_Great. Probably telling his buddies where to go, _Arthur thought. Yet there was nothing more Arthur could do without endangering his own life. Besides, Arthur was confident that all his co-workers could take care of themselves….that is until he saw Ariadne a mere ten feet away from him. She had seen what was going on and was terrified. Arthur could read faces rather well and Ari's was marked with fear. They stared at each other for a second. _Go, run, _Arthur wanted to shout. Ari turned her glance to her luggage and walked away. As Ari disappeared into sight, Arthur had a sick feeling in his stomach. Would Ari be alright? Arthur kept reassuring himself that she would. After all Coboll Engineering had no idea about Ari…or did they? Didn't the Charles recognize Yusuf even though Yusfu had never worked with Arthur or Cobb before the Fisher job?

Arthur remember Cobb's golden rule; _every man for themselves._ Yet Ari was different. The poor kid was new at this and probably had no idea what danger she was in. Arthur realized he had two options: Either leave and take care of himself or go make sure Ari was alright by risking his (and possibly her) life. Arthur paused for a minute, dropped his bag and ran after Ari.

Ari quicken her pace. Despite the complications with the job, Arthur had always remained cool and calm. However the look he gave Ari was fear. That mean only one thing: Coboll Engineering was on their tail. She was reminded the last thing Cobbs had told them before they boarded the plane: _As soon as we land Saito will_ _give you your checks. You will leave the airport without making any contact with anyone in this group. Not only could Fisher become suspicious but Coboll Engineers might be in the area. _Coboll Engineering; Cobb's and Arthur's former clients. Arthur and Cobbs were supposed to get information on Saito to Coboll. They failed. Now there was a price on Arthur and Cobb's head. No doubt the company would also use any means necessary to use Ari and the others for information.

"Excuse me, Miss…." Ari turned around to face two large men in black suits. By the imprint in their suits, Ari could tell that both of them were carrying guns. The suit on her left grabbed her by the shoulder. "Please come with us," He motioned to his gun. "Quietly." The two men pushed Ari forward, focusing her to walk. As they went towards the elevator, questions started to fill Ari's mind. What where these men going to do with her? Where were the airport security guards? Did the others get out safely?

"Excuse me , sir."

Ari looked back to see Arthur behind them. The suit on the left turned around long enough for Arthur to grab him and hold a knife to his throat. "Everyone stand back!"

The other suit grabbed Ari by the throat and took out his gun.

Arthur didn't care that everyone in the airport was screaming and running around or that the sweat was pouring down his face. His glaze was focused on Ari's trembling face.

"Let the girl go."

The suit holding Ari shook his head. He then aimed his gun at Arthur. Heart pounding, Ari kicked the suit in the leg, hoping to cause him to drop the gun. The suit doubled over in pain and accidently pulled the trigger. The bullet hit other suit in the head. Arthur let the body fall to the floor. He ran over and pushed the remaining suit aside.

"Come on!" He grabbed Ari's hand. Together they started to run through the airport in the mist of people screaming and running. Suddenly another gunshot filled the air. Arthur gasped in pain. He let go of Ari's hand and fell to the floor.

"Arthur!" Before the suit could get another shot, Ari ran up to the suit and wrestled with the gun. The gun slipped out of his hands and rolled onto the floor.

Stumbling, Arthur managed to grab the gun.

The suit pushed Ari onto the floor. Then he wrapped his hands around Ari's neck, choking her.

Arthur aimed and fired. The bullet entered the suit's head. He was dead before his body hit the floor.

Ari starred at the body on the floor. Her whole body was trembling.

Arthur tried to get Ari to move, but she was in shock. Around them people were screaming and running in every direction.

"Ariadne!" Arthur shook the Architect. They didn't have time to waste; security would be here any second. Arthur grabbed her with both arms.

"Look at me!"

Ari forced herself to look away from the dead bodies and looked at Arthur. She noticed the deep wound that the bullet left in Arthur's shoulder. The blood seethed through his white vest and dripped onto the floor.

"We need to leave now."

Ari nodded. The Point Man and the Architect ran through the airport, leaving two dead bodies and confusion behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please tell me what you think! What do you want to happen next? The next chapter will be called "The Hotel Room." **


End file.
